1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method of selling merchandise to a customer at a location and time convenient to the customer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of selling clothing from a vehicle, which vehicle can be brought to a location convenient to the customer, wherein the customer boards the vehicle to enter a mobile store wherein the customer can stand up and walk through the vehicle and, wherein the customer is provided with sales help, dressing room space and the ability to purchase merchandise within the vehicle. Additionally, the present invention relates to a vehicle equipped for functioning as a mobile store. Essentially, the present invention relates to a fine fashion clothing store that drives directly to the customer's door.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, retail clothing stores have been located at fixed positions as a stand-alone store, or as part of a shopping center or mall or at some other location. As such, conventionally, customers travel to the stores to buy clothing. As such, a customer may browse through merchandise that is displayed and sales help may be provided for the customer. Further, customers can generally try on clothing in dressing rooms and then purchase the clothing at the store location. The customer is generally made aware of the location of the store through mass media advertising.
Other methods of retailing goods to customers are also known. For example, it is known to send catalogs to the houses of potential customers such that the potential customers can browse through the catalog, call up the store or the office from which the catalog was sent to place an order, and have the merchandise delivered via mail or another type of delivery service. However, this type of shopping experience has drawbacks, for example, the merchandising is not dynamic and not interactive, variations in body types are unaccounted for, the customer cannot try on the clothes prior to making a purchase, etc. Catalogs may also show designer fashions, and then substitute actual goods with affordable fabrics, which is why consumer may wonder why the picture and the actual item may not match.
A similar shopping experience can take place over the Internet wherein one uses an electronic catalog to browse through merchandise. However, as with traditional catalogs, there are limitations placed on transaction.
Another alternative merchandising method includes selling merchandise from a vehicle. An advantage of selling merchandise from a vehicle is that the vehicle is mobile and can move from place to place. However, most merchandise sold from vehicles, either at flea markets or other locations, allows the customer to view the merchandise housed within the vehicle from the exterior of the vehicle. Accordingly, one does not enter the vehicle to view the merchandise. One very important problem with this type of shopping scheme is that one often cannot try on the merchandise prior to purchasing same.
It is also known for people to bring fashions from a store location to one's home or office to allow one to browse merchandise and/or try on and purchase the merchandise in a convenient, comfortable location. However, one drawback with such a shopping method is that it is difficult to transport any real amount of inventory for one to review prior to making purchasing decisions.
Accordingly, what is needed, and has not heretofore been developed, is a flexible merchandising method wherein a targeted customer can be contacted directly by telephone to schedule an appointment at a location convenient to the customer, and a vehicle equipped as a mobile store can be brought to the customer's location, such that the customer can enter the vehicle, review the inventory on display therein, receive suggestions and/or tips from a salesperson therein, try on the merchandise, and purchase merchandise from within the vehicle.
None of the previous efforts in this area, taken either alone or in combination, teach or suggest all of the benefits and the utility of the present invention.